justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustDanceWikiDramaAlert/Just Dance Drama Alert! (Filler Episode) - How to Lose Weight From Microwaved Popcorn!
Wut is up Just Dance nation this is your host Danial6492000 and joining me here is MikeyRocks33! NOTE: This show was created to fill people up on Just Dance drama (This includes, Wiki drama, Youtube drama, etc.). Please don't take anything here in an offensive way as we are not trying to hurt anybody, this is just for fun. Also, we will not be sharing any private conversations as what is private stays private. Okay now, get your popcorn ready, have a comfortable seat and... LET'S GET ROIGHT INTO THE NEWWWS Filler Episode 1: How to Lose Weight From Micorwaved Popcorn! Dan: So first of all, I am pretty sure y'all are thinking "How does microwaved popcorn even relate to drama?!?". Well there curious, what happens when drama starts? That's right! You get some popcorn!! But let's talk about how microwaved popcorn has much more benefits then normal pocorn in the case of drama! Mikey: First of all, its buttery butter makes you feel very... aroused, which leads to to crave'' the 69'', which leads you to having'' the 69'', which leads to you having'' the 69'' every day, which leads to a lot of new bab- Dan: CUT! *Backstage* Dan *whispers*: What the hell are you doing!? Mikey: I'm only making the show more endearing h0 Dan: smh, we should be talking about the benefits of Micorwaved Popcorn, not how it can affect your fertile life... *On Stage* Dan'': okkk, that was awkward. Let's continue! So when you sense, feel, smell, and taste drama happening, you have to follow these steps: #Reach out for the neariest packaged popcorn. #INSERT DAT SH&# INTO THE MICROWAVE #Set it up to 150 degrees Celcius. #Wait for about 7.86 minutes. #Don't forget to put your gloves on! #After 7.86 minutes, take your roasted butter popcorn out of the microwave. #Find the perfect place to look upon the drama, be sure it's comfortable for your spine and llama's! #INHALE THAT POPCORN LIKE A TSUNAMI #Congratulations! If you followed each step successfully without burning down your house, then you're done! ''Mikey: OK, now let's talk about its benefits! #It increases the size of your anaconda, so the ladies will really want to suck the poison out of it! #Your sassiness will also increase, so you can really be exactly like Tiffany "New York" Pollard, and push a bish after she spits on you! That's all I've got ._. Dan *searching through the internet*: Woah! Don't look at me, am not doing anything ;-; Distraction: I am a distraction, I am distracting you while Dan is lookinfg for more benefits on the int- Dan *still searching through the internet*: EY! STFU Distraction: ok ok smh. I am a distraction, I am distracting you while Dan is doing some Area 51 sh** Dan *not searching through the internet anymore*: Yey! I'm done *whispers everything to Mikey*. Mikey: Here are more benefits! #It releases unknown gases into your brain that can make the drama look and seem 100 times better then it really is! #Excessive swearing which (warning) will make you lose a lot of friends... Dan: And that's all what we have for you today ladies and gentleh0's! See you next time! Category:Blog posts